Game Time
by boondocksfanfiction
Summary: Huey's junior year of High School is definitely not going the way he planned. Between a new rival, being forced to join the school's losing football team, and trying to get back the only girl he ever loved its going to be one hell of year.
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen-year-old Huey Freeman stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his lower half. He wiped the bathroom mirror of the fog that it had accumulated during his shower and got his toothbrush. He had changed a lot over the years growing to a final height of 6 feet even with broad shoulders muscular biceps, triceps and eight-pack abs due to him still practicing the art of kung fu and lifting weights.

Today was the first day of his second to last year of school. He couldn't wait until his senior year was over and he could get the hell out of this stupid ass small town and away from these dumbass people. After brushing his teeth he got dressed in his baggy but not saggy blue jeans, black sneakers, a black t-shirt and his green army jacket. He went back into the bathroom and picked his Afro till he was satisfied with the height.

Then he went downstairs and grabbed a bowl and a box of cereal. He sat across from his granddad whom was reading the paper, and poured himself some cereal and milk. As he began to eat granddad put the paper down and struck up a conversation.

"Ready for your first day boy." He asked. Huey nodded without looking up from his cereal. "Good cus I'm been waitin all summer for this day, get ya'll asses up outta my house" said granddad picking the paper back up.

"You barely saw me this whole summer, I was working remember" said Huey. This summer he got a job working under Tom as an intern trying to save some money to buy a car, which he did at the end of the summer.

"Yeah, to buy that raggedy ass piece of shit you got," said Riley coming down stairs looking like he just woke up and threw some clothes on. He snatched the cereal and made himself a bowl too.

"Good morning to you too nigga" said Huey. Riley rolled his eyes and granddad put down the paper again and looked at Riley with an angry expression.

"Did you shower boy," he asked

"Yeah granddad, Damn" he said "You always ridin a nigga, leav me alone" said Riley which resulted in Granddad smacking him in the back of the head.

"Boy get your stankin ass upstairs and shower, this is the first day of high school for you and I will not have you embarrassing me, now go for I break my foot off in yo ass" he said. Riley rolled his eyes and got out of his chair and went back upstairs. Huey smirked before putting his dishes in the sink and washing them.

"See you later granddad"

"Alright Huey"

* * *

><p>Huey walked out of his house and over to his 2003 all black crown Victoria. Sure it wasn't the car he wanted and it needed some work but he had all school year to fix it up. The AC worked and with it being 87 degrees outside already that's pretty much all that mattered to him.<p>

He drove to Caesars house and blew the horn. Five minutes later Caesar came out the house after yelling a quick bye to his mom. He had his long dreads hanging down his back; they were to his mid back now. He wore a white t-shirt, some khaki shorts and some white addias.

He walked out to Huey's car with his book bag hanging on one of his shoulders. He opened the door on the passenger's side, which creaked a little and had to be slammed several times before it could be shut correctly. He turned to Huey with a huge smirk on his face.

"Wassup nigga?" he asked as Huey pulled off.

"Good morning, what are you so happy for" asked Huey.

"Cindy came by last night, said she didn't want to start her junior year a virgin," said Caesar smirking.

"So you finally got some, after chasing her for what three years" said Huey laughing.

"Shut the fuck up, we all can't be in love as fast as you now can we" said Caesar referring to Huey's old relationship with Jazmine, they started going out his freshman year but broke up during the second half of his sophomore year for reasons neither of them discussed. They fought a lot leading up to that day, and though he would never admit it he could done and said some things differently, but the past was the past. They hadn't really spoken much since then, but he supposed that it was for the best.

"Whatever"

"Anyway" said Caesar knowing that this was a touchy subject "You coming to my game on Friday" he asked Huey rolled his eyes.

Caesar had been playing varsity Football since they were freshman, he was the best wide receiver Woodcrest had seen in years. But Huey didn't do sporting events. One because they were pointless and just another excuse for teens to get drunk and try and fight and two because Jazmine would be there, little miss spirit was a cheerleader of course.

"Do you even have to ask?" Caesar rolled his eyes.

"Ok but when I make it to the NFL" he said, and spoke quickly before Huey could respond "And I will don't come looking for any handouts" Huey nodded and laughed.

"Don't worry I won't" he said smirking as he pulled into the school's student parking lot.

* * *

><p>He saw Jazmine and Cindy talking to Chris Miles the schools star quarterback. Chris transferred to Woodcrest last year as a junior and since he'd been playing for them they couldn't lose. Between him and Caesar they were unstoppable.<p>

To Huey he was just another dumbass jock who thought that the world revolved around him and all the people in it should just bow down and kiss his feet. Plus he'd been after Jazmine since the moment he'd started at Woodcrest, when Huey and Jazmine were still dating. Huey didn't really feel threatened by him, but he hated the way Chris was always undressing her with his beady eyes, even now it still bothered him but he would never let that be known.

Caesar got out the car and Huey did too, he didn't bother asking him if he would come over and talk to the girls since he knew what his answer would be.

"Aye nigga see you at lunch" Huey nodded after getting his book-bag out the back and walking towards the school. Caesar ran over to Cindy and pulled her into a hug and kiss. She smiled at him and kissed him back equally hard.

"Good morning beautiful" he said smiling at her.

"Good morning handsome" Jazmine rolled her eyes and smiled those two were cute but could be a bit much at times.

"Morning Jazzy, Wassup Chris" he said giving Chris a manly hug.

"What up nigga you ready for the game Friday"

"Hell Yea, we gon bust them niggas up Friday, they won't know what hit em" he said. Chris nodded in agreement and then turned to Jazmine.

"I can't wait to see you in that uniform." He said smiling. Jazmine blushed a bit when Cindy pulled her away.

"Well as fun as this has been me and Jazzy gotta get going, can't be late for class on the first day" said Cindy giving Caesar a quick kiss.

"Aight later babe" he said as she and Jazmine walked away.

* * *

><p>Huey walked inside the school building and saw his other best friend Hiro making out with some random girl. Hiro was pretty popular with the ladies until he was caught two timing that is but for some reason these girls never learn.<p>

Hiro let the girl go after giving her a quick squeeze on the ass. Then he walked over to Huey.

"Wassup hommie" he said dapping him up.

"Hiro, see things haven't changed much over the summer," said Huey referring to the girl from earlier.

"Well you know me, so whats good you finally over Jazzy you gotten into sumthin new yet?" he asked as they started walking to class.

"Naw, I don't roll like that, and I'm over Jazmine have been for a while" he said confidently.

"Whatever man, everybody knows you ain't that's why you aint tap nuffin else yet" said Hiro smiling at a girl they passed as the walked down the hallway. She smiled back and he winked at her.

"So I gotta have sex with another girl just to prove I'm over my ex" said Huey not understanding the logic.

"Duh, a yo man I'll catch up wit you later, imma go get that shorties number" he said dapping Huey up again.

"Whatever man later"

* * *

><p>Jazmine and Cindy were walking into school and Cindy was going on and on about how she didn't like Chris.<p>

"I hate him" said Cindy, Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with Chris"

"Jazzy all he wants is to hit and run, you already know that" said Cindy as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't know that maybe he's different" said Jazmine.

"Wake the fuck up Jazzy he's a dick,"

"Whatever" she said wanting the conversation to be over she knew where it was going if it didn't end.

"I'm just saying you can do better, a lot better" said Cindy pausing. "You have done a lot better"

"Can we not talk about him," she said glaring to no one in particular.

"Fine" said Cindy " But I know you still have feelings for Freeman, so why deny it" she said as they heard the bell rang.

"I don't and I'm not denying" she said rolling her eyes again not paying attention to where she was going. She should've been but because she wasn't she bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

When Jazmine looked up into the eyes of Huey Freeman she saw a different range of emotions. She saw shock, sadness and a little longing.

"Sorry" he said as he got over his shock. Since they'd stopped talking they also tried their best to avoid each other at school, so far it was working.

"No it's my fault," she said. Cindy watched on to see what would happen next.

"It's good to see you," he said trying to make the situation a little less awkward.

"Yeah you too" she said not looking him in the eyes.

"Well I gotta get going, see you around" he said then he nodded at Cindy who nodded back and he walked off.

"Deny, Deny, Deny" she said when Huey walked off. Jazmine just ignored it and walked off. This was going to be a long school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley was walking to school with his two best friends Eduardo Sanchez and Greg Wuncler, Ed the third's younger cousin. They had been friends since they met in the 5th grade. Greg whom acted just like his older cousin thought he was another Eminem and was really into rapping. Eduardo or Eddy as he was called by his friends thought he was some kind of Casanova but really had no luck with the ladies. Riley was their leader together the boys formed a click.

"Ayo Esco why you aint ridin wit yo brotha holmes" asked Eddy

"Man you wouldn't catch young Reezy inna piece o shit like that nigga, what would the honeys think" he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right, right"

"Hey man yall comin ova after school tho, Ed got that new Call of Duty on PS3 hommie that shit is tiigggght" said Greg.

"Nigga you know I'm there" said Riley.

"Fo sho" Eddy agreed.

"Aye man I wanna spit this new rap I been workin on for yall lemme know what you think"

"Aw"

"Shit foreal nigga, you can't rap," said Riley

"Shut the fuck up and listen bitch" said Greg. Eddy laughed and Riley rolled his eyes, this nigga would not give up.

"Go head nigga, and it betta not be some shit" said Riley

Greg smiled. "Iight, iight check it out." He said bobbing his head

"Ayo my name is Greg but the ladies call me "G"

They faint when I'm near cus I gotta big D. I. C.

K all the way from the A

T to the L bitches know me well got em under my spell

Hit it once, hit it twice, hittin it all nite

Don't believe me bitch jus ask your wife"

"Damn son that was iight" said Eddy. Greg smirked from ear to ear.

"Yeah you know how I do"

"Nigga where you still that from" said Riley smacking his teeth.

"Fuck you bitch these my lyrics"

"Uh huh"

"Why you always gotta be a fuckin hater man," asked Greg

"Shut up nigga and you aint from the ATL" Eddy laughed and Greg did to

"Minor detail"

* * *

><p>Huey walked in his first class of the day and went to sit by Maya on the third row. She was a friend of his and the rest of the gang since eighth grade. She was tall around 5'8" had long individual braids, honey brown skin and light brown eyes with an hourglass shape. She was beautiful but to Huey and the other boys she was just one of the guys. To Jazmine and Cindy she was their other best friend.<p>

"Hey Maya" he said as he set his book bag down on the floor. She turned to him and smiled.

"Hey Huey how was your summer" she asked.

"Same ol same ol, and you" he asked in return.

"Oh you know…" she said cutting it short when Caesar walked in the class hand in hand with Cindy. Huey saw where her eyes went and he sighed. Maya had a crush on Caesar since he could remember but since they were such good friends she never acted on it and then it was too late. The girls thought she got over it and none of the boys knew about it except for Huey.

Caesar and Cindy walked past them all the way to the back after exchanging greetings and then sat down. Maya sighed

"Still crushin after Cease huh? He asked

"Shut the fuck up Freeman" he smirked and sat back in his chair, then sat up again when he saw Jazmine walk in with Craig Wuncler and Chris Miles following behind her. She walked to the back making sure to avoid Huey but say hi to Maya through waving. All eyes followed them to the back of the classroom.

Jazmine got to her seat beside Cindy in the back and sat down. Chris walked in front of it and handed her, her book bag. She took it after smiling at him and said.

"Thanks Chris but you and Craig didn't have to walk me to class"

"It was no problem beautiful, I'll see you at lunch iight" he said smiling at her. She nodded and he proceeded out the classroom with Craig behind him. Craig was also a senior and wide receiver on the football team. He was pretty good but not as good as Caesar. He acted a lot like a mix of Ed Wuncler and Chris an ass whole.

Everyone's attention went back to what they were doing before but not without some gossip. Huey rolled his eyes if Jazmine actually went for this bitch ass nigga then maybe he never really knew her at all. Maya saw this and smirked.

"Still in love wit your ex eh Huey"

"Shut the fuck up Williams," said Huey, calling Maya by her last name. She smirked as again.

* * *

><p>After school Huey was waiting for Caesar to get out of football practice so they could go to the mall. Huey had to get something for granddad his birthday was coming up. He sat in his car and waited in the parking lot when Caesar finally came out. He got in the car and Huey pulled off.<p>

"The teams looking real good for Friday" said Caesar excitedly.

"So" was Huey's disinterested response.

"Aye where you going" asked Caesar noticing Huey turn down a different street.

"Did someone hit you in the head nigga, we going to the mall remember gotta get a gift for granddad's birthday" said Huey coming to a red light.

"Oh shit nigga I forgot" he said in an apoligetic tone.

"What the fuck you mean you forgot, what did you do" asked Huey getting irritated.

"I kinda told Cindy I would go to the movies with her today after practice" said Caesar slowly.

"So cancel, it's a fucking movie"

"See I would but it's a double date"

"With who"

"Me, Cindy, Jazzy and Chris." Said Caesar. The light changed but Huey hadn't noticed with the revelation of this news. Someone blew the horn and Huey turned down the street to take Caesar home.

They pulled up to his house and saw moving vans outside. Huey hadn't said anything since Caesar told him about his plans for the night.

"You ok nigga"

"Fine, what are these vans doing outside your house" asked Huey in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh you know my mom got hitched this summer, her new husband and his daughter Nina are moving in this week. She starts school next week, she in the same grade as Riley."

Huey did remember him saying something about his mom getting married. His mom was a nurse and transferred to working at Washington Hospital center last year where she met her new husband Diego Martinez, he was a surgeon. They only dated for about six months before getting married and Caesar got a new family. He was kind of bittersweet about it though. His father was in jail and had been since he was three, but he was still a good father. Caesar wrote to him and whenever he got a chance his father would call. But Mr. Martinez was a nice man.

"Iight, then see you tomorrow" said Huey.

"Yeah, man tomorrow, sorry about this" said Caesar as he got out the car.

"No problem" said Huey quickly.

Once Caesar was in the house Huey pulled off he stopped at a stop sign.

"Fuck!" he yelled to the car as he hit his steering wheel with his hands. If he was over her then why did this hurt so much.


End file.
